With advances in digital imaging techniques, devices, and processes, digital photography has become widespread. Digital images may be displayed, printed, stored, manipulated, transmitted, and archived much easier than traditional photographs. As a result, digital picturegraphy has nearly replaced traditional photography devices and processing. Digital picture frames are a way to display digital pictures without the need to print them.
Digital picture frames allow users to display a number of photographs at an adjustable time interval. This ability to display a set of images without printing has increased the popularity of digital picture frames. In most cases, a user updates the pictures displayed on the picture frame using a memory card or a universal serial bus (USB) interface. In some cases, finding the proper equipment and organizing pictures to display on the digital picture frame may be a tedious process.